The present invention relates to safety systems for vehicles.
With increases in the speed of motor vehicles in recent years, more frequent traffic accidents occur due to overspeeds along curves to pose social problems. Heretofore known as safety systems for preventing traffic accidents due to overspeeding of motor vehicles are those adapted to give an alarm when the speed of vehicles has exceeded a predetermined hazardous speed, whereas traffice accidents due to overspeeding at curves can not be precluded merely by giving alarms.